


Amber Confessions

by Squarepeg72



Series: Shield and Quill [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drunken Confessions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Two glasses of firewhiskey and two men full of regret. What decisions will Bucky and Harry make after they talk at the bar?





	Amber Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for August's Roll-A-Drabble in Marvelousl Magical Fan FIction FB group and MMF Bingo Square I5
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/30880231598/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3vIw7vxgUTPtppVwMfhcwo?si=JeZsrUreSEumLW2tZd10AA) All The Same by Sick Puppies

_I am simply thankful for your existence whether I am meant to be a part of it or not - Beau Tauplin_

Amber tears slide  
Crystal facets catch  
Regrets and memories  
Ghosts of the past

Frozen crystal melts  
Broken facets catch  
Reflections of friends  
Echoes of the present

Emerald eyes close  
Jet strands slide  
Anger and hurt  
Ghosts of the present

Amber eyes open  
Mahogany strands fall  
Mirrors of regret  
Echoes of the past

Crystal facets tumble  
Scared hands tremble  
Words and action  
Ghosts of hurt

Amber liquid pools  
Silver hand clenches  
Magnet of anger  
Echos of regret

_“I am simply thankful…”_  
Drunken mummers  
Drawn from afar  
Ghosts of shared pain

_“For your existence …”_  
Sober reminders  
Drifting from another  
Echos of shared regret

_“Whether I am meant to be…”_  
Emerald eyes search  
WIshing for a partner  
Ghosts of shared ache

_“A part of it or not…”_  
Amber eyes connect  
FInding another soul  
Echos of shared grief

_“She left a note …”_  
Jet strands slide  
Hiding his regret  
Ghosts of missed conversations

_“She threw the ring …”_  
Mahogany strands fall  
Seeking his relief  
Echos of missed friends

_“I was an arse …”_  
Scared hands tremble  
Spilling his sins  
Ghosts of broken vows

“I forgot again…”  
Silver hand loosens  
Releasing his errors  
Echos of broken promises

_“Do you think …”_  
Amber tears slide  
Coating his regrets  
Ghosts to banish

_“Do you know …”_  
Frozen crystals melt  
Covering his fissure  
Echos to erase

Scarred hand reaches  
Silver hand clasps  
Drunken murmurs echo  
Sober reminders return

Leaden feet stumble  
Shaking fingers touch  
Apologies echo  
Forgiveness returns


End file.
